


Mini Destiel ficlets

by impalaloompa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Heart Warming, Love, M/M, soppy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of mini destiel fan fics I wrote one afternoon. Hope you enjoy them. Comments and feedback are appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Destiel ficlets

How the scene when Cass tells Dean he lost the angel tablet should have gone

Fear pulsed through Dean as he stared at the beaten angel before him. Blood stained its trench coat and long deep cuts were visible underneath the blood smearing its face.  
“Cass," Dean breathed. Castiel swayed before him. Dean caught the angel as its knees gave way.  
"Dean," the angel rasped, “I’m sorry."  
"For what?" Dean was trying to hold tears back as he studied the bruises on the angel’s face.  
“I-I lost the angel tablet," Castiel closed his eyes as a sob of pain wracked through his body.  
Dean planted a kiss on Castiel’s forehead. He laid a hand on Castiel’s cheek as he cradled him.  
“Crowley took it," the angel coughed.  
“It’s ok," Dean hushed him. A salty tear escaped from the corner of his eye. It rolled down his cheek and splashed onto Castiel’s nose.  
“We will get it back," Dean placed a tender kiss on Castiel’s lips. The angel gazed up at him with his beautiful blue eyes.  
"You’re not upset?" Castiel took a shaky breath.  
"No, of course not. You were trying to do the right thing. You always try to do the right thing," Dean laid his chin on Castiel’s head. The angel buried his face in the collar of Dean’s shirt.  
“I love you," Dean whispered, “I’m just glad you’re ok."

 

First kiss

Castiel had never been so nervous. It was almost as if someone had slammed him in the stomach then given him a good shake.  
He gazed up at Dean who was perched on the hood of the Impala. He swallowed hard and approached the human with stiff caution.  
“Oh, hey Cass," Dean smiled as he noticed the angel standing beside him.  
“Dean I…" Castiel looked away. Concern flitted across Dean’s face and he slid off the Impala to face the angel.  
"What is it?" he encouraged the angel gently. Castiel struggled to look him in the eye.  
“I have to tell you something," he murmured.  
Dean started to become worried. “Cass?" he prompted.  
“I- I think," Castiel forced himself to meet Dean’s eye. Those perfect green eyes calmed him a little. “I think I love you," Castiel held his breath.  
Dean’s face was blank as if registering what the angel had just told him. A sense of dread washed over Castiel. Then, a huge smile spread across Dean’s face.  
“You love me?" he grinned. Warmth seeped through Castiel and he began smiling too. He nodded.  
“Oh Cass…" a tear escaped down Dean’s cheek, “I love you too."  
Dean slipped his hands under the lapel of Castiel’s coat and he pulled the angel closer. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean smiled as Castiel pulled back. He wrapped the angel in a tight embrace.  
“Don’t you ever leave me," he whispered in Castiel’s ear.  
“I won’t," Castiel promised, “I won’t."

A perfect moment

Dean’s pulse quickened as Castiel’s lips brushed his. It was one of those rare moments when he found himself alone with the angel so Dean had taken the opportunity to express his love for him. Castiel’s eyes sparkled as Dean pulled back.  
“What?" Dean asked him with a smile. Castiel shrugged and smiled back.  
Dean stroked the angel’s cheek tenderly.  
“I love you," Castiel whispered. Dean’s smile widened. A warmth spread through him as he pulled Castiel closer. He pressed his lips against the warm forehead of the angel. His angel. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.  
“I like moments like this," he sighed, “We can just be together without worry or some impending doom looming over the horizon."  
Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and the pair sat together in comfortable silence. Dean hadn’t felt this happy since… He couldn’t even remember. It felt good to love someone like this and to receive the love back. He was comfortable and more like himself around Castiel. In his line of work that was something pretty special. But also in his line of work people get hurt. Dean tried to suppress the thought of what would he do if he lost Cass? Everyone he loved he had lost and he didn’t know if he could trust Sam anymore. Castiel was the only one that he trusted. The angel had come through so many times for the Winchester brothers and had never asked for anything in return. Castiel meant more to him than he thought possible. No, Dean thought to himself, I can never loose Cass.  
“What are you thinking about?" Castiel was staring up at him with his liquid blue eyes. “Nothing," Dean smiled back. Castiel sat up so that their eyes were level.  
Dean leaned in to plant another kiss on the angel’s lips when a sudden wedge of light washed over them. Dean blinked at the harsh brightness to see Sam standing in the door way.  
"I’m not interrupting anything am I?" Sam asked innocently.

First tears

Castiel had never cried before. He had come close on several occasions but had always managed to fight back the threatening tears. Now, however, the tears rolled down his cheeks in a torrent of pure emotion.  
He gazed down at the ripped and beaten body of Dean cradled in his arms. The only sign that the human was still alive was the uneven rise and fall of his chest as he took in rattly breaths. Castiel laid a hand on Dean’s bruised cheek.  
“I can heal you," he whispered, “I can heal you."  
The angel focused on Dean’s face and let the all to familiar warmth of his healing powers seep into Dean. Castiel shook with strain as he watched the cuts and bruises heal and fade. The only thing left which suggested that he had been hurt at all were the smears of blood covering Dean’s face and clothing.  
Breathing heavily, Castiel waited for Dean to wake up. Dread gripped his stomach as the Winchester showed no signs of coming to.  
“No," Castiel moaned and he gave Dean a little shake.  
“Dean please…" his voice broke. He laid his forehead against Dean’s and wept silently.  
He started in surprise as Dean shifted beneath him.  
“Dean?" Castiel breathed. Dean’s eyes flicked open.  
“What…? Cass?" Dean murmured. A pair of concerned blue eyes stared at him.  
“Did you heal me?" Dean struggled to a sitting position and Castiel removed his arms from around him. Dean rubbed his face then looked at the angel.  
“Are you… Crying?" he gasped. Castiel hung his head and vigorously wiped the tears away. “Aw, man. I didn’t know you cared so much," Dean chuckled. To his bewilderment, a flash of pain crossed the angel’s face.  
“Cass?" Dean leaned towards him.  
"I-I thought I’d lost you," Castiel admitted.  
"Cass," Dean scoffed, “why would you cry over it?"  
“Because I love you," Castiel said, almost too quietly to hear. Dean stared at the angel as Castiel looked away.  
“Oh," Dean managed to say.  
“I don’t mean to, I just can’t help it," Castiel blurted.  
Dean shook his head slowly. “It’s ok," he decided. Castiel raised his gaze to meet Dean’s.  
“I think… I think I knew," Dean brushed a hand through his hair. Castiel looked away again. Dean rested a hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  
“Hey," he said, “thanks for telling me."  
Castiel closed his eyes as another wave of tears threatened to engulf him, but then Dean said something which surprised him.  
“I love you too. I think I have for a while now but I couldn’t admit it to myself," Dean’s grip tightened on Castiel’s shoulder.  
The angel felt a spark of warmth from the way Dean gazed at him. He shuffled closer to the human and tenderly laid a hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean hooked an arm around Castiel’s neck and pulled the angel into a passionate kiss. Fuelled by desire, Dean pressed himself against the celestial being. Castiel revelled in the warmth of Dean’s touch. He pulled back to study the human’s perfect face. Dean smiled at him and he returned the smile shyly. Dean rested his head on Castiel’s arm and chuckled to himself.  
“What?" confusion fizzled through Castiel. Dean glanced up at him.  
“How are we going to tell Sammy?" he grinned.


End file.
